


discolored

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: ?????, Crying Michael, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Luke, Sad Luke, im not good with tags, it starts off as straight sex but then it gets better, luke :(((((, luke becomes v depressed, michael wants luke v bad, sex too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael and luke are still living together even though the band has split last year. luke still doesn't get that michael wants to be his so very badly.<br/>each time a girl cheats and leaves, luke is devastated, and it's as though his eyes grow duller by the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discolored

I stood by his bedroom door, listening to the sounds of love with a tear falling from my face, and it lands on the floor. Why did he always pick the ones that didn't give a shit about him besides his nicely sized dick? Didn't he know that I was always there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on? I sniffled, hearing the pleasured sounds growing louder and louder from inside his room. I could have found someone to numb the pain that looked just like him, but then he wouldn't come to me later. He would be afraid of bothering me with the person. Trust me, I have done it before and it didn't feel right because it wasn't him and she had hazel eyes. She was a girl, as well, and I guess you could say I wasn't down for the kitty cat. It was difficult to win the chick over too, since my face is very plain and she didn't seem to recognize me. Who would, though? My band disbanded just last year, but I hadn't wanted to leave any of them. Only Luke was available to talk to me because he wasn't busy with college or a job, which surprised me since he was undoubtedly one of the most intelligent people I knew. Maybe he could get me into a college or a university like Ashton and Calum did. I wasn't very bright so I didn't have a scholarship. Luke did, but he still wanted to sing and record albums as a solo artist. He's so gorgeous with his voice.

Fuck, I need to get over him.

~

Luke was sitting in his recording studio, and I sat in a stool listening him cover one of The Offspring's songs, but I wasn't paying attention to which song. I was too busy gazing at him and zoning out. Suddenly, Luke started snapping.  
"Hey!! Mikey!! Hellooooo!!!" I blinked once, staring at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I asked you what I should cover next, but you were too busy looking at my body that you weren't listening." He smirked. Oh, if only he knew what he did to me. I tried to act casual, scoffing at him.  
"Maybe American Idiot by Green Day, because that's what you're acting like right now." I smiled lightly. His "tough stance" gave out, and his mouth was agape.  
"Excuse me?!" he squealed, "do you know who you're talking to?!" I cleared my throat.  
"A giant American Idiot," I replied, rolling my eyes.  
"I AM AUSTRALIAN!" he shrieked. "KANGAROOS!!!" I huffed.  
"Don't make me tickle you, Hemmings," I said, "you're being very annoying." He gasped, jumping up and hitting his head on the ceiling.  
"Owie!" Luke rubbed his head, and exposed his tummy. This was my chance. I ran over and started tickling his tummy and he squealed.  
"Stop itttttt, Mikey!!" He started laughing uncontrollably, squirming out of my reach. I pouted, reaching for him again. He suddenly turned serious.  
"Stop it, Michael, I have to keep recording." And that was that. Whatever happiness was in Luke drained out of his feet and into the ground. Mine was mixed with his happiness on the floor. Then, I reluctantly walked over to my stool, and sat on the rickety old thing, swaying along with Luke's mellifluous notes, almost like a metronome.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter was so short. I decided to make it a prologue. This story won't be much longer, but I'll try to make the chapters longer than this. I write my chapters during class on a loose leaf sheet of paper, so that's why this was kind of a filler chapter. I hope you like it, though. And I appreciate the one person who left me a comment on the story saying that you bookmarked it. Thank you so so much! I also take suggestions to help me out, because I suffer from writer's block and then think the story is bad. I usually end up deleting all my stories....I don't want this one to be deleted as well due to my writer's block. If you remember the story "Shatter The Clocks", that one was mine too, but you should still be able to read the first chapter, since I orphaned it...well thank you for reading. ♥


End file.
